Rock And Brawl
Rock And Brawl is a fan-made episode from season 8. Plot It is nighttime. SpongeBob is sitting in his pineapple, watching TV. All of a sudden a contest comes up saying how you could win a gazillion dollars if you are the last one standing in Bikini Bottom. So SpongeBob gets some torches and pitch forks and goes outside. Meanwhile the same thing happens to Mr. Krabs, so Mr. Krabs gets some pirate gear and goes outside too. Then it happens to Sandy and she gets out some rodeo gear and goes outside as well. More people start finding out about this and pretty soon everybody in Bikini Bottom knows about the contest. They all meet at downtown Bikini Bottom and they don't know what to do. Then a fish declares war and everyone starts fighting. SpongeBob is fighting with Patrick and is tackled by him. Mr. Krabs is fighting with Plankton, then Mrs. Puff comes in a big vehicle and runs over lots of people but her big vehicle gets zapped by one of Plankton's lazers. Everyone continues fighting and buildings and other objects start getting destroyed. Soon after that lots of people are down and SpongeBob and Patrick are the last two people standing. They need to fight each other. Just then a large number of buses pull up and inside there are fishes from all around the world. They say they heard of the contest and they are there to fight. Soon everyone starts fighting again and then some submarines come and there are humans inside. One of them comes out and sais "Hi! I'm Carl." All of the fish then attack Carl. And more humans come out of the submarine. They say they heard of the contest and they are here to fight. They are easily defeated by the fish and are chased back to land. All of the fish continue to fight and this results in Bikini Bottom exploding. Everyone then start to feel bad about fighting with there friends and family and go to apologize to everyone. Right about then a limo pulls up and the people that created the contest come out. They said that they heard there was total chaos in Bikini Bottom and they said that it was really a British Bulldog Charge Contest. Everyone is mad that the contest people made them fight with there friends and family then a fish declares war against the contest people and then all the fish in the sea start fighting with the contest people. Trivia/Goofs *All of the main characters appeared in this episode. *When SpongeBob and Patrick are in their first fight, all of the fish in the background fighting somehow disappear. *The humans are under water without any air helmets. *The ending was rushed. *SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy get out some gear, however they are not seen using it. *Patrick tackled SpongeBob to the ground. However later him and SpongeBob are the last one's in Bikini Bottom. *For pretty much all the fighting scenes, the Super Mario Galaxy final level song is heard. *The title card music is from the movie 300. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Articles by Anonymous Users Category:2010